<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yandere High School Group Chat by ElizaArtz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208156">Yandere High School Group Chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaArtz/pseuds/ElizaArtz'>ElizaArtz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Samgladiator - Fandom, Yandere high school</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Group chat, Swearing, chat room, chatroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaArtz/pseuds/ElizaArtz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Gladiator makes a group chat for him and his friends!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Gladiator/Yuki Yakuza, Sookie Yaki/Soul Nakamura, Taurtis Junko/Chan Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yandere High School Group Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[Sam Gladiator has made the group chat 'Suzaku High School - Class 2A']</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sam Gladiator has added Taurtis Junko, Grian Davis, Yuki Yakuza, and 8 others]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sam Gladiator</strong>: Welcome one and all!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Taurtis Junko is online]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Taurtis Junko</strong>: Sup!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Grian Davis is online]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Grian Davis</strong>: Why am I here? I don't even go to your school.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sam Gladiator</strong>: Would you rather be left out? I can make that happen</p><p> </p><p><strong>Grian Davis</strong>: I'm good</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sam Gladiator</strong>: That's what I thought</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Yuki Yakuza is online]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yuki Yakuza</strong>: Yo yo yo!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Grian Davis has left the chat]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sam Gladiator has added Grian Davis]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Grian Davis has left the chat]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sam Gladiator has added Grian Davis]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Grian Davis has left the chat]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sam Gladiator has added Grian Davis]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Grian Davis</strong>: Let me leave! I don't want to be here with her!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sam Gladiator</strong>: NEVER!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yuki Yakuza</strong>: Kekeke, you can never escape! Sammy-Poo will make sure of that!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Grian Davis</strong>: 😢</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sookie Yaki is online]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sookie Yaki</strong>: Hello..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Soul Nakamura is online]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soul Nakamura</strong>: Sup losers, and Sookie~</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yuki Yakuza</strong>: Hey, ya lesbos!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sam Gladiator</strong>: Hello my little Sook Sook ❤️</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sookie Yaki</strong>: ...</p><p> </p><p><strong>Soul Nakamura</strong>: just ignore him, babe</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Dom Rao is online]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Dom Rao</strong>: NEVER FEAR, DOM WOW IS HERE!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Invader Blart is online]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Invader Blart</strong>: No one cares, Dom</p><p> </p><p><strong>Dom Rao</strong>: 😢</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Sam Gladiator has changed nicknames of Sam Gladiator, Taurtis Junko, Grian Davis, and 9 others]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>BunnyKing</strong>: &gt;:3</p><p> </p><p><strong>Toritos4Lyfe</strong>: Oh no</p><p> </p><p><strong>MiningDiamonds</strong>: Who's who? Say your names. I'm Grian</p><p> </p><p><strong>WellQueen&lt;3</strong>: Sookie</p><p> </p><p><strong>Toritos4Lyfe</strong>: Taurtis</p><p> </p><p><strong>BeckyLetMeSmash</strong>: Soul</p><p> </p><p><strong>PoorPennyLover</strong>: Dom</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beardy</strong>: Invader</p><p> </p><p><strong>MurderisFun!</strong>: Yuki</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[PurpleGirl is online]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>PurpleGirl</strong>: uh... Chan</p><p> </p><p><strong>Toritos4Lyfe</strong>: Hey babe!</p><p> </p><p><strong>PurpleGirl</strong>: Hey Taurtis~ 💜</p><p> </p><p><strong>PoorPennyLover</strong>: 🤮</p><p> </p><p><strong>WellQueen&lt;3</strong>: Rude..</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[I'llCurseYou is online]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>I'llCurseYou</strong>: Hello everyone, the spirits are among us</p><p> </p><p><strong>MiningDiamonds</strong>: Ellen, right?</p><p> </p><p><strong>I'llCurseYou</strong>: Yes</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[RichyRich is online]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>RichyRich</strong>: Hey y'all! J Here!</p><p> </p><p><strong>PoorPennyLover</strong>: The line is "Hey <strong>ALL</strong>, <strong>SCOTT</strong> here!", uncultured swing</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[CheeseHair is online]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>CheeseHair</strong>: Hey!</p><p> </p><p><strong>CheeseHair</strong>: Wait.. really Sam? This name? 🙎</p><p> </p><p><strong>BunnyKing</strong>: ayy, everyone is here! Also yes, embrace it, Silly!</p><p> </p><p><strong>CheeseHair</strong>: 😠</p><p> </p><p><strong>BeckyLetMeSmash</strong>: Isn't there more people in our class?</p><p> </p><p><strong>BunnyKing</strong>: Yea, but this app sucks and only allows 12 people per group chat, so I choose the important people</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beardy</strong>: Aww~ You think I'm important~?</p><p> </p><p><strong>WellQueen&lt;3</strong>: While I'm flattered, that is a bit rude to the others..</p><p> </p><p><strong>BunnyKing</strong>: Don't push it, Invader, I can replace you with someone else easily</p><p> </p><p><strong>MiningDiamonds</strong>: I mean... it is Sam, Sookie, makes sense for him</p><p> </p><p><strong>WellQueen&lt;3</strong>: Fair enough..</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beardy</strong>: I know you wouldn't do that to me, Sammy-Poo~</p><p> </p><p><strong>MurderisFun!</strong>: Oi! Only I can call him that!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Beardy</strong>: Back off, bitch! He's mine!</p><p> </p><p><strong>BunnyKing</strong>: Nope</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[BunnyKing has kicked Beardy from the chat]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>MurderisFun!</strong>: Good riddance &gt;:3</p><p> </p><p><strong>CheeseHair</strong>: damn</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[BunnyKing has added Pie Lord to the chat]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[BunnyKing has changed the nickname of Pie Lord]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>ApplePie</strong>: Oh, hey!</p><p> </p><p><strong>MiningDiamonds</strong>: hey Pie</p><p> </p><p><strong>Toritos4Lyfe</strong>: Sam replace Invader with you</p><p> </p><p><strong>PurpleGirl</strong>: I mean, he does make it clear how much he hates her</p><p> </p><p><strong>BunnyKing</strong>: Idk why I even bothered adding her...</p><p> </p><p><strong>PoorPennyLover</strong>: At least she likes you...</p><p> </p><p><strong>I'llCurseYou</strong>: You live quite the sad life, Dom</p><p> </p><p><strong>ApplePie</strong>: Damn, well, I'm happy to be here at least</p><p> </p><p><strong>WellQueen&lt;3</strong>: It's nice to have you here..</p><p> </p><p><strong>Toritos4Lyfe</strong>: Sam is just scared of commitment</p><p> </p><p><strong>BunnyKing</strong>: Am not! If I was, I wouldn't continue to stalk Sookie</p><p> </p><p><strong>WellQueen&lt;3</strong>: Um... the fuck..?</p><p> </p><p><strong>BeckyLetMeSmash</strong>: Excuse me?</p><p> </p><p><strong>MurdeisFun!</strong>: Sammy-Poo! Rule 1 of stalking! Don't announce that you're doing that to the person you're doing it to!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[BunnyKing has gone offline]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>BeckyLetMeSmash</strong>: OH HELL NO! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY, BITCH!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[BeckyLetMeSmash has gone offline]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>MurderisFun!</strong>: Oh no! I gotta go protect Sammy-Poo!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[MurderisFun! has gone offline]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Toritos4Lyfe</strong>: Oh boy... Sam is almost as good as dead. Soul is a force to be reckoned with.</p><p> </p><p><strong>WellQueen&lt;3</strong>: Serves that creep right...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[WellQueen&lt;3 has gone offline]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>CheeseHair</strong>: Well that was an eventful few minutes.</p><p> </p><p><strong>RichyRich</strong>: I think we should call it a day and check in on Sam later, see if he survived Soul.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[RichyRich has gone offline]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>MiningDiamonds</strong>: He legit ran out of the house to find a place to hide, since Soul knows where we live.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[MiningDiamonds has gone offline]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Toritos4Lyfe</strong>: Soul saw where he ran, and went after him. I wish him luck.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Toritos4Lyfe has gone offline]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[CheeseHair has gone offline]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[ApplePie has gone offline]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>I'llCurseYou</strong>: She found him</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[I'llCurseYou has gone offline]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>PoorPennyLover</strong>: He gave me a penny to hide in my dumpster, but Soul gave me two to expose where he was hiding. I got three pennies now 😎</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[PoorPennyLover has gone offline]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[PurpleGirl has gone offline]</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>